Light Bulb Sockets for receiving and powering threaded screw-in light bulbs are known. The purpose and object of a light bulb socket is to secure a light bulb into a light fixture and to conduct electric current through a positive terminal and a ground terminal of the bulb to cause illumination of the bulb.
Over the years, a variety of means and methods have been developed to make it easier to install/remove a threaded light bulb in/from a light socket. Some such means and methods have used a socket formed from a flexible conductive material that flexes to allow a threaded light bulb to slide into or out of the socket with sufficient resistance so the bulb will not fall out of the socket and will still conduct electricity to the bulb.
Although such sockets have made it easier to install and replace a light bulb, these sockets have remained ineffective because they cannot be altered to accommodate various types of light bulbs or light fixtures.
The many different sizes, shapes, and weights of light bulbs cannot be accommodated in known threadless sockets. For example, a large flood lamp in a ceiling light fixture requires more pressure to secure than a standard 60 watt light bulb in a table lamp. Further, when the bulb is inverted, the weight of the light bulb becomes a factor because the pressure supplied by the socket must be sufficient to securely retain the light bulb while concurrently maintaining electrical contact with the positive terminal and of the negative terminal of the bulb Maintaining a sufficient holding force on the light bulb is especially important when the fixture and bulb therein are inverted and suspended above people's heads or anything else that could be damaged if the light bulb were to fall out of socket and/or fixture.
Known threadless sockets are also larger than common light sockets, which makes it impossible for the user to install such known threadless sockets into light fixtures without the need to modify the light fixtures to accommodate a larger socket.
Another problem with known threadless sockets is the inability to change the retaining pressure exerted in a light bulb to positionally maintain the light bulb. As noted previously, known threadless sockets use plural flexible fingers formed of electrically conductive material. As such, to accommodate a different light bulb, or an entirely different weight of light bulb, a different bulb socket is needed. Unfortunately, with hundreds of different sizes, shapes, and weights of light bulbs available and in use, one would need to manufacture a threadless socket for nearly every light bulb size and weight.
My threadless light bulb socket overcomes various of the aforementioned drawbacks by providing a threadless socket that is standard socket size, can securely retain and power a wide variety of bulbs and can be modified to accommodate many different sizes and styles of light bulbs. Insulator housings are also interchangeable to install my threadless sockets in all different types and styles of light fixtures, without the need to modify the fixture.
Some or all of the drawbacks and problems explained above, and other drawbacks and problems, may be helped or solved by my invention shown and described herein. My invention may also be used to address other problems not set out herein or which become apparent at a later time. The future may also bring to light unknown benefits which may be in the future appreciated from the novel invention shown and described herein.
My invention does not reside in any one of the identified features individually, but rather in the synergistic combination of all of its structures, which give rise to the functions necessarily flowing therefrom as hereinafter specified and claimed.